


Family Comforts

by HeidiJames28



Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [13]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Family, autistic sam curran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: A while ago, I did a fic about Sammy looking after his family. This is the opposite. A little fic all about how Sammy's family looks after him.This was meant to be a short thing but it ended up being almost 11,000 words :/
Relationships: Alastair Cook & Sam Curran, Dom Bess/Sam Curran, Jimmy Anderson & Sam Curran, Jonny Bairstow & Sam Curran, Jos Buttler & Sam Curran, Rory Burns & Sam Curran, Sam Curran & Ben Stokes, Sam Curran & Chris Woakes, Sam Curran & Eoin Morgan, Sam Curran & Joe Root, Sam Curran & Mark Wood, Sam Curran & Ollie Pope, Sam Curran & Steve Smith, Sam Curran & Steven Finn, Stuart Broad & Sam Curran
Series: We're a Family First and Cricketers Second [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103888
Comments: 29
Kudos: 6





	Family Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this fic includes unwanted touching. It's not explained in detail just Sammy recounting it happening but I wanted to warn anyone in case they could be triggered by it.
> 
> Also - this fic includes the phrase "quiet hands" - fuck anyone that says this in real life but I wanted to warn you guys as a precaution coz I know reading it in surprise can be quite harmful. 
> 
> I paint Sammy's mother to be a massive bitch - I'm sure she's lovely in real life but I needed a bit of a villain.

Most people saw Sammy as the happiest most excitable person in the world and for the most part that was true. Sammy was an exceedingly happy child, ninety per cent of the time. But when you really got to know him, you'd learn that he was secretly very sensitive. He was easy to make cry and the simplest things could make him shut down for days. He was lucky though because he had an amazing family that would always take care of him. 

* * * * * 

**His Uncle Jossy and Moena Joey**

Sammy stumbled into the living room, tears pricking at his eyes. He sniffled, rubbing his eyes harshly and falling onto the sofa. Jos walked into the lounge and gasped when he saw Sammy curled up on his side, crying heavily. 

"What's wrong, Sammy? What happened?" He questioned, rushing up to Sammy and crouching on the floor next to the blonde. He cooed, soothingly running a hand through the bowler's hair and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

"The new coach," Sammy sobbed out, leaning forward and burying his face in Jos's neck. Jos shushed him, running his hand down his spine until he could speak again. "He kept touching me and I asked him to stop because Papa said I could but he wouldn't stop. Then he made me cry and said I was weak." 

Jos growled slightly in annoyance, his eyes narrowing in rage until he caught a small whimper from Sammy. "Sorry, Uncle Jossy. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything wrong." 

"It's okay, bubba," Jos soothed, the rage falling from his eyes when he realised he was scaring his youngest nephew, "you didn't do anything wrong. You asked him to stop and I'm so proud of you. Such a good boy. Do you want me to call Joey for some cuddles?" 

At Sammy's sad nod, Jos called out for Joey, smiling slightly when the blonde in question ran down the stairs. "Sammy," Joey gasped out, squeezing behind the small bowler and pulling him back into his chest. 

"Can you tell me where the coach touched you, Sammy?" Jos questioned, his voice soothing and quiet. Joey's eyes widened at the question but he settled down when he saw the protective glint in Jos's eyes, trusting that his boyfriend would deal with it. 

"Kept running his hand along my shoulder and grabbing my arm," Sammy whimpered, rolling over and hiding in Joey's chest. "Didn't like it, Joey. His smile was off and he had a weird vibe." 

"Creepy vibe or an unfamiliar vibe?" Joey asked. Sammy always judged people based on their body languages (he was exceptionally good at reading people, but, awful at understanding their intentions) but he had a hard time explaining it to his family so Jimmy had sat him down and found a way for Sammy to tell them. Everyone Sammy met had a vibe, some good and some bad (his family had the best vibe but the creepy man at Ikea had a scary vibe). 

"Creepy," Sammy muttered, "wanted to climb a tree but there wasn't any so I ran away. Didn't tell Papa I was leaving I just wanted to leave." 

Sammy's voice grew distressed the more he talked about it so Joey pulled him in tighter, cooing softly in his ear. "Don't worry, Sammy, I'm gonna deal with this. Just stay here with Joey and everything will be okay." Jos pressed a soft kiss to Joey's lips before ruffling Sammy's hair and leaving the room. 

"Do you wanna watch some Disney?" Joey asked, keeping his voice soft as he wrapped Sammy tighter in his arms. Sammy whined slightly in affirmation, squirming until he was facing the screen and Joey was a line of warmth behind him. 

Joey flicked on Princess Diaries, knowing that Sammy would need comfort and his favourite film. "Do you wanna talk about it or just be quiet?" Joey questioned, nodding understandingly when Sammy simply whined in response. "That's okay, we can just cuddle and watch the film. No talking needed." Joey pulled a thick heavy blanket from the corner of the sofa and settled it over the pair, dropping a kiss onto Sammy's hair. 

\--

"Woah Jos. Who pissed you off?" Chris Silverwood asked when he saw Jos storm passed him. "I thought you went home hours ago." 

"I am going to kill him," Jos bit out, breathing deeply and clenching his fists. "I am going to rip him limb from limb and then feed him to the pigs." 

Chris's eyes widened and he dragged Jos into a spare meeting room, pushing him into the chair. "Calm down. Explain the problem and we can come up with a solution that doesn't involve murder. What happened?"

"Your new coach," Jos growled, his voice low and dangerous, "kept touching Sammy and when he was told to stop he made Sammy cry and then called him weak. I would like to make sure he never goes near Sammy again and killing him seems like the most effective way to ensure that."

"Dickhead," Chris let out, "we told him Jos, I promise. We sat him down and explained everything about everyone, including Sammy and touch. I made it very clear that he should completely avoid touching him and if he needed to touch him that he should ensure Jimmy or Bessie were around." 

"I trust you, Chris, you've only ever had Sammy's best interests at heart," Jos assured, his eyes still angry but less murderous as he spoke with their head coach. "I don't want that man anywhere near any of the babies." 

"He was only here on a temporary basis as a trial for the new coach," Silverwood explained, pressing his hand against Jos's shoulder. "I'll talk to him tonight and he won't be back again." 

"Thank you." Jos's tone was filled with sincerity as he breathed out a sigh of relief. "I should get back to Sammy, I left him with Joey but he was really upset." 

"Send him my love and tell him everything will be sorted. He can have tomorrow off as well if he needs it." 

Jos smiled happily, the last of his anger seeping it out of him as he left the room. His spine straightened though and a low growl slipped out of his throat when _he_ walked past. Chris walked out behind him, gripping his shoulder and glaring at the coach in front of him. 

"What's wrong, Jos? You look angry," _he_ remarked causing Jos to growl again. 

"I suggest that if you want to continue your pathetic meaningless existence you should walk away," Jos bit out, yanking his shoulder out of Chris's grip and barging past the coach. He turned a few feet away from him, glaring angrily at the man in question. "If you ever touch my family again I will ruin you. Understood?" 

"Yes," the coach let out, his entire body shaking. He breathed out in relief when Jos continued walking, turning to face Chris in confusion.

"Don't think you're off the hook just because he's gone," Chris snapped, walking back into the meeting room and motioning for the man to follow behind him. 

\--

Jos walked into the lounge for the second time that day but this time instead of being broken his heart was warmed at the sight that greeted him. Joey and Sammy had migrated to the floor with blankets and teddies surrounding them. Bessie, Ollie, and Mark had joined them, curling around the pair and keeping them safe. All five babies were sound asleep with the adult's sitting on the sofa watching over them. 

"Jos," Ali spoke quietly, "Joey told us a brief version. What happened?" 

"The new coach decided that Sammy not wanting him to touch him made him weak. He then made him cry and kept touching him." Jimmy stood up in anger at the explanation but he calmed down when Jos smiled and hugged him. "Don't worry, I spoke to Chris he's being fired. I may have also threatened him a bit on the way out." 

"Thank you, Uncle Jossy." Jos turned, shocked to see Sammy blinking up at him blearily. "You're the best." 

"Anything for my family, Sammy, anything." 

* * * * * 

**His Daddy**

It was the County Championship and for once the England test and ODI team were able to play. This was amazing for most of the lads, however, it did cause some issues when it came to scheduling. Currently, Yorkshire, Lancashire, Durham, and Nottinghamshire all had back to back matches against each other. Kent had also had two games in close proximity which meant that Bilbo had to stay at a hotel away from the house. 

Normally, Sammy wouldn't have an issue with his mama being away for a week but he'd also had to deal without his Papa or his Bessie for over two weeks and it was starting to weigh him down. He couldn't sleep without Bessie in their bed and because Bilbo was gone he couldn't go into his room and hide from the world. He'd taken to catching naps on the sofa until he was inevitably woken up by the lack of cuddling. 

"What's up, bubba?" Ali cooed as he walked into the kids' lounge and found Sammy curled up in the blanket fort whining slightly. 

"Tired daddy," Sammy whimpered, rolling onto his back and peering up at Ali with wide sad eyes. "Can't sleep without Bessie and mama's gone and I want cuddles." 

"You could have come to me for cuddles, bub," Ali said softly, curling next Sammy and drawing him into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to Sammy's hair, running his hand down his spine and letting Sammy burrow into his chest. 

"You seemed busy with the sheep and I didn't want to interrupt you." 

"No baby," Ali denied, pulling Sammy out of his chest and forcing him to look at him. Sammy squirmed slightly, failing to keep constant eye contact with Ali, his eyes flicking around the room. "It doesn't matter how busy I appear, I'm never too busy for my family, ever. I love cuddling with you."

"I just want to sleep, daddy." A couple of tears leaked from Sammy's eyes and Ali shushed him slightly, wiping his eyes with the pads of his thumbs and kissing him on the forehead.

"It's okay. You can have a nap now. Bessie will be home later and you can cuddle with him. It'll all be alright." Ali's voice was warm and soft, the affection thick in his tone as he bundled his youngest close to his chest. 

"Sleep?" Sammy questioned, a childish lisp to his voice as he sucked on his pinky finger. Ali nodded, handing him one of the teddies from the fort and keeping him close. It took literal seconds until Sammy's eyes were fluttering closed and his breathing evened out. 

\--

The front door opened and loud voices echoed around the house. Ali winced, glancing down at Sammy who was still fast asleep, cuddled close to his chest. He slipped out from under Sammy, freezing slightly when he shifted before breathing out in relief when he simply rolled over and cuddled up to a pillow. 

"Shhh," Ali hissed, walking into the entrance and smiling at his family. "Sammy hasn't been sleeping well since you've been gone and he's finally asleep." The family looked slightly ashamed, smiling sheepishly. Ali pulled everyone in for a hug, kissing the babies on the cheeks. "I saw the games, you all played so well." He received a mixture of responses (some happier than others). 

"I've missed you, Ali," Jimmy let out, drawing his husband in for a tight hug and kissing him softly. He released him and stepped back, smiling brightly. "Where is Sammy?" 

"He's asleep in the fort," Ali responded, smiling when Bessie stepped forward but grabbing his arm and stopping him from leaving. Bessie looked up in want, desperate to see his boyfriend again. "Let me bring him up to your room. Go get ready for bed." 

Bessie rushed upstairs, already pulling his hoodie off and Ali let out a small chuckle at the sight. Cooky headed back into the living room and over to Sammy. He slipped his arms underneath the young boy and picked him up carefully, cradling him to his chest as he carried him upstairs. 

"I have a delivery for you," Ali whispered, walking into the room and finding Bessie with his toothbrush half sticking out of his mouth. 

"Just lay him on the bed, I'll get him changed when I've finished." Bessie smiled at his sleeping boyfriend before wrapping his arms around Ali after his boy had been laid down on the soft blankets. "I've missed you, dad." 

"I've missed you too, baby," Ali responded, kissing his hair. "I'll leave you two alone and bring some food up later for you."

"Thanks, Dad, you're the best."

"Take care of him." Ali slipped out of the room, flicking on the night light and closing the door softly behind him. 

* * * * *

**His Uncle Chris and Uncle Jonny**

Sammy sighed, breathing shakily as he walked through the halls of The Oval Cricket Ground. He was clutching at his shoulder in an attempt to self-comfort. England may have won, but it had been a bad match for everyone involved, neither team had scored above two-hundred runs and they'd both faced serious missed chances in the field. 

In comparison to the others, Sammy hadn't done atrociously, he'd managed to score just over forty runs in total but he hadn't taken a single wicket and his overs were quite costly. He'd also missed a run-out opportunity after throwing the ball to the wrong end. The atmosphere in the dressing room was slightly off, obviously, they were excited they'd won the match but they were all disappointed in their own performances. 

"Sam," Janet, the team's press representative, called out from behind him, shocking him slightly and causing him to stumble as he turned to face her. "I'm really sorry to ask but would you be able to do the post-match interview." 

"Me?" Sammy stuttered. They very rarely got him to do interviews because he tended to freeze and give the wrong answers, getting more stressed as the interviews drag on. The only times he ended up doing interviews were when Jimmy or Jos were available to do them with him. 

"It was meant to be Ollie but obviously he's had a pretty bad test, so I was hoping you'd be able to do it instead?" Sammy sighed, pity filling his heart as he thought about Ollie's broken expression as he left the field. "I can always ask him to, but, I'd prefer not to." 

"It's alright," Sammy responded, a heavy feeling sinking into his stomach, "I can do it." 

"You're a lifesaver, Sammy, come with me." 

\--

"Jenson Smith with the Telegraph, here," a voice called out, drawing Sammy out of his thoughts and back into the room. The conference had been going on for about ten minutes and Sammy was getting closer and closer to running out of the room. "Obviously, this hasn't been the best series for you, I was wondering if you'd been having any doubts about your ability at all?" 

"This test has been very hard, for both teams," Sammy responded, buying time while he thought about a response. "I haven't had the best test with the ball but I think that during the previous two tests I did my job as a bowler and took some important wickets and I hope that I can perform better in the next test." 

"Do you have any advice for any cricketers that might be dealing with a drop in form or who might be questioning their abilities?" Jenson questioned, pushing Sammy into giving him a better answer. Sammy twitched slightly, glancing at Janet with a nervous expression. She gave him an encouraging smile and nodded slightly. 

"Everyone's different so different things will help," Sammy said, his voice catching slightly, "but my dad always used to tell me that form was temporary but class was permanent. So I'd just say that as long as you're proud of yourself as both a person and a cricketer that's more important than performing perfectly every test."

"Do you think you're dad would be disappointed with how you've performed?" 

"Thank you, everyone, that will be all we have time for today," Janet announced. She walked over to the table and tapped Sammy slightly on the shoulder. The blonde boy was distracted, his eyes dazed as he stood from the table, stumbling out of the room. 

He practically fell through the door, bumping straight into Jonny who looked shocked, wrapping his arms around Sammy's shoulders and cooing softly when he flinched at the touch. "It's alright Sammy, it's just me. Just Uncle Jonny."

"Someone asked if his dad would be disappointed in him," Janet whispered into Jonny's ear, not wanting the young bowler to hear it again. "Don't worry," she added at the protective expression that filtered across Jonny's face, "he'll be banned from future press events." 

"Thank you," Jonny muttered, pressing kissing into Sammy's hair and picking the boy up, settling him on his back and letting him sob into his shoulder. "Can you tell the others that I'm taking him home?" 

Jonny didn't wait for a response, heading out to his car and settling Sammy into the front seat with a blanket tucked around him. He pulled out his phone, snapping a quick photo and clicking on Chris's contact. 

**16:28 Yorkie <3**

_[photo sent]_

_Dickhead reporter asked if his dad would be disappointed._

_I'm bringing him home - will be back in like an hour._

_Can you make cookies?_

**16:31 Brummie <3**

_Poor baby._

_Drive safely._

_I'm on it - I'll make the special banoffee ones._

**16:32 Yorkie <3**

_You're a star. Love you._

**16:32 Brummie <3 **

_Love you more._

\--

Chris rushed to the front door when he heard the car pull up. He opened the door in time to see Jonny pull a catatonic Sammy out of the car and into his arms. "Baby," Chris cooed, pulling Sammy out of Jonny's arms and settling him on his hip. "Go shower, babe, I'll sit with Sammy till you're done."

Jonny wanted to protest but as he watched Sammy nuzzle into Chris's neck, a few tears slipping out of his eyes, he knew his nephew would be okay. "I won't be long," he muttered, kissing Chris softly and pecking Sammy's forehead before rushing up the stairs to his room. 

"I made banana and toffee cookies, baby," Chris muttered, rocking Sammy slightly when he kept crying. He carried him through to the living room, sitting down with him on the sofa. Sammy was straddling him, his face buried in the Brummie's neck as he sniffled. 

Chris leant forward, picking up the plate of cookies and placing it down on the sofa next to him. He picked up one of the cookies, breaking it into bite-sized pieces and holding it up to Sammy's lips. "Open up, birdie," he cooed, popping the mouthful onto Sammy's tongue when he did as asked. "It's alright, Uncle Jonny and Uncle Chris have got you. Everything's going to be alright." 

\--

Jonny walked into the lounge, his heart-melting as he saw Sammy protectively cradled in Chris's arm, the older man hand-feeding him small bites of a cookie. Sammy looked up at Jonny, blinking blearily with big red wet eyes. 

"Hey, bobble," Jonny spoke, his voice quiet and soft as he settled down next to Chris, leaving space for Sammy to cuddle up next to him. "I know you probably don't want to talk, but, I just want you to listen to me. Okay, baby?"

Sammy nodded, slumping in between the couple and wrapping his arms around his knees. "You're dad would be so proud of you. He wouldn't care about your performance or your technique, all he'd care about is you. He'd want to know that you are happy and loved. That you are a good person with good morals." 

The young bowler uncurled as Jonny spoke, stretching out slightly between the pair. His head resting on Jonny's chest and his legs in Chris's lap. "He would be so proud of the man in front of me. Just like me and Chris are proud of you. Like Jimmy and Ali are proud of you. You are a good person and we all love you so much, regardless of your personal performance." 

Jonny kept up the constant stream of praise until Sammy's head was resting heavily against his chest with soft snores being released by the blonde. Jonny looked down at his nephew, running a soft hand through his hair and dropping a kiss to his hair. 

"You'd be a good dad one day," Chris spoke with a soft voice, not wanting to disturb the moment. "Although, we do have our hands full with the babies in this family." 

"I have you," Jonny responded, staring at his boyfriend with love apparent in his gaze, "that's more than enough for me." 

* * * * *

**His Uncle Bennie and Uncle Eoin**

"Where's the other one?" Eoin asked, walking into his hotel room and finding Ben sat on the bed alone. He had his phone held in one hand and a pillow cuddled against his chest. The tv was on blaring some random film with English subtitles. 

Ben looked up in shock, not expecting Eoin to walk in. A large smile spread across his face when he saw one of his boyfriends. He pulled Eoin into him, wrapping his arms tightly around him, as soon as he was in grabbing distance. "He's currently with Joey trying to convince the coaches to let them go on an adventure tomorrow." 

"Good luck to him," Eoin laughed, knowing the chances of them saying yes were very slim. The team always had to battle with strong security when they were playing in India, although they had no training for a few days so they might get away with it. 

Eoin curled up against Ben, resting his head on his shoulder and kissing the bare section of his collarbone that was peeking out from under his shirt. "Did you see Sammy today?" Eoin asked, his voice slightly worried. 

"He was training with the coaches today so he was with them," Ben explained, shrugging slightly, "why? What's wrong?" 

"He was just really flinchy this morning. I tried to hug him but he flinched away." Eoin was chewing his lip as his thoughts spiralled. "He was acting like he did at the beginning." 

"Shit," Ben gasped. Before Sammy was brought into the family, he would flinch and back away from people as if their touch physically burned him. Bilbo and Jase had sat them all down and explained that for years Sammy's only positive touch had been from the Surrey lads and he was more than a bit wary around other people.

"I'm worried about him." 

"I'll talk to him tomorrow," Ben soothed, kissing Eoin softly and gazing into his eyes, "he's on a call with Bessie at the moment. He probably just misses him. You know, Bessie gives him the most affection out of all of us." 

"Very true," Eoin admitted, "the same way Mark gets weird if we're gone. Like he doesn't want anyone else to hug him." 

"Exactly. It'll be alright, if he doesn't tell me what's wrong, I'll drag him here tomorrow and cuddle him until he talks," Ben's voice was jovial but Eoin knew he would forcibly drag the young blonde into a hug if he believed he had reason to worry about him. 

"Sounds perfect," Eoin muttered, letting his eyes flutter as he dozed against Ben's shoulder. He felt a gentle kiss against his forehead and an arm wrap around his shoulders before he was pulled closer to Ben's body. 

\--

"Sammy boy," Ben cheered, wrapping an arm around Sammy's shoulders and pulling him in. Sammy flinched away, wrapping his arms around his waist and digging his fingers into his side. Ben tilted his head, inspecting Sammy with narrowed eyes. 

"Hi, Uncle Ben," Sammy muttered, his voice quiet and low. His eyes were locked onto Ben's arm, waiting for him to reach out again so he could step out of the way if needed. Ben didn't respond, simply pulling his phone and out and started typing, making sure to keep an eye on Sammy so he didn't move. 

**13:17 Dickhead**

_You were right. Sammy's just flinched away from me._

_I'm bringing him to our room. Join us for cuddles?_

**13:19 Darling Boy**

_I'm already on my way back. I'll meet you there._

"Come with me," Ben commanded, his tone soft and soothing but his words a definite order. Sammy looked like he was going to refuse but Ben placed a large hand on his shoulder and began leading him towards the hotel. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Uncle Ben," Sammy muttered, his shoulders drawn up and trembling slightly under Ben's touch. Sammy looked in genuine pain from the simple touch and Ben grew more worried when his shoulders didn't drop after the prolonged touch. 

"I don't believe that and neither do you, but we can pretend." The rest of the walk was made in complete silence with Sammy sniffling slightly, tears pricking at his eyes. He stayed calm until Ben unlocked his door and led him inside when he started panicking and trying to back away. 

"It's alright, Sammy," Eoin cooed, jumping off the bed and drawing Sammy slowly into his arms. Sammy flinched harshly, trying to back away from the touch but he was stopped when Ben wrapped around him from behind. 

Sammy's breath sped up, his chest heaving as panicked flooded through his body. He started sobbing, his shoulders shaking and he struggled in the hold before falling limp, his knees buckling beneath him. He almost hit the floor but Ben's strong arms held him up, heaving him into his arms and carrying him over to the bed. 

"Where's Mark?" Ben asked softly, pulling Sammy into his arms and kissing Eoin when he settled behind him. Eoin ran his hand up and down Sammy's spine as the blonde continued sobbing into Ben's chest. 

"They managed to convince the coaches so him and Joey have been gone off on an adventure," Eoin explained, "Jos and Jimmy have been forced to go with them. The coaches demanded they take a proper adult and they didn't trust Jos not to immediately give in to Joey's wishes so Jimmy had to tag along." 

"I can't imagine he was happy about that." The ginger couple completely ignored the crying blonde in their bed. They kept constant physical contact with him but they allowed him to cry, letting out the horrible feelings he'd been keeping inside. 

Sammy cried for what felt like hours, his chest loosening as his tears finally died down, the anxiety and pain in his stomach lessening. He sniffed harshly, nuzzling into Ben's chest and screwing his eyes shut. 

"Are you ready to talk now?" Ben asked, his voice soothingly as he pressed kisses to Sammy's head. His chest rumbled under Sammy's ear and the blonde giggled slightly at the feeling. "What happened?" 

"Since the ODI boys got here, everyone's been really busy," Sammy admitted, glancing up at Eoin shyly, "no-one's been around to hug me." 

Ben had to strain his ears to pick up the last sentence as Sammy's voice dropped to just above a whisper, embarrassment colouring his tone. "Oh, bubba," Ben sighed, squeezing Sammy tighter, "I'm sorry baby, we'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"It's fine," Sammy muttered, burying his face in Ben's neck and shuddering slightly when Eoin ran his hand over the back of his neck. "I shouldn't be so needy."

"Hey," Eoin admonished, "what are the rules?" 

"I'm allowed to need cuddles," Sammy dutifully recited, his tone wavering slightly, "I'm allowed to ask for the things I need."

"Good boy," Eoin praised. Ali and Jimmy had been trying to get Sammy to feel more comfortable asking for the things he needed because he tended to desperately want things but then feel awkward about asking for them. 

Sammy's eyes drooped slightly, his weight becoming heavier against Ben as he slowly fell asleep. "We can't let this happen again," Ben spoke after he was sure that Sammy was completely asleep.

"I'll text the group," Eoin responded, already pulling his phone out and clicking through his many group chats to find the right one. 

**14:08 Uncle Eoin to Adults Anonymous**

_Sammy is completely touch-starved. Apparently, we've all forgotten to pay attention to him._

_Fully flinched away from Ben's touch. Don't worry me and Ben have got him._

_We need to work on our schedule. We can't let him get this bad again._

* * * * *

**His Big Brother Mark**

Tears streamed down Sammy's pale cheeks as he rushed out of the house and into the garden. Jimmy and Ali had been fighting on and off throughout the day and they were now screaming at each other in the front room. Sammy wasn't sure what they were fighting about but he'd been shocked by a loud bang and when he went downstairs to investigate, he saw Jimmy red-faced and angry as Ali shouted at him. 

His heart had immediately sped up, his breathing becoming laboured as he ran to the nearest tree in the garden. He knew he wasn't supposed to climb them but it was the only place he felt safe, the only place that they wouldn't be able to find him. 

It was just Ali, Jimmy, and Sammy in the house so he couldn't go and hide with someone until the fighting stopped. Sammy scrambled up the tree, cutting his hands and knees on the bark as he climbed as high as he could get. He sat on one of the top branches, trembling as he pulled out his phone and flicked through his contacts. 

_Sammy? What's up, baby bro?_

Sammy whimpered as Mark's thick Geordie accent echoed through the phone. His breathing still laboured and probably very evident over the speaker. 

_Sammy? I need you to respond, please. What's wrong?_

_Papa and Daddy are fighting. It's loud and I don't like it. Make them stop._

_Shhh. It's alright, Sammy. Where are you? I'll come and get you._

_I'm in the big tree. Sorry. Know I shouldn't. Sorry._

_No need to be sorry, Sammy-boy. You're not in trouble. Everything's okay. I'm heading back now okay, I was just on a run at the park, I'll be five minutes._

_Don't go. Please, don't go._

_I'm not hanging up Sammy. I'm going to stay on the phone, don't worry._

Mark continued sending soothing praise over the phone as he raced back to the house, cutting through the back gate so he could make it to Sammy quicker. "Sammy?" He called out, hanging up the phone when he could see Sammy sitting in the top of the tree. "Can you come down?" 

"Scared," Sammy whimpered back, tugging harshly on his hair and glancing frightened at Mark standing the bottom of the tree. "I'm scared, Marky." 

"It's alright to be scared, Sammy, everyone is scared sometimes," Mark soothed, looking around for a solution. He sighed slightly before he began climbing the tree. "I'm coming up and we can climb down together, alright Sammy?"

Mark climbed the tree, standing on the branch below Sammy and actively refusing to look at the ground. "I'm here, Sammy, give me your hand." Mark reached out and took Sammy's trembling hand. "Just come down with me slowly, okay? Everything's going to be fine." 

Within seconds of Sammy touching the ground, Mark pulled him into a tight hug and let him cry into his shoulder. Mark held him close until his tears had settled down before leading him into the house. Sammy hesitated slightly when they got to the door, flinching away from Mark when he heard Ali and Jimmy still arguing inside. 

The parents turned when the patio doors opened and saw Sammy hiding behind Mark's body. "Have you been climbing trees again?" Jimmy sighed, misreading the situation and thinking Sammy was worried about getting in trouble. 

"There will be no telling Sammy off for anything," Mark growled, shocking both adults with his tone of voice. Mark turned to Sammy, pressing a soft kiss to Sammy's forehead. "Go wait in the kitchen for me, I'll just be two seconds." Mark waited for Sammy to have left the room before he rounded on his parents. 

"You might want to reconsider your attitude Mark," Ali said, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. 

"No," Mark responded, "you might want to reconsider yours. Sammy climbed a tree because you two were screaming at each other and he got scared. I'm going to get him some water and then take him upstairs while you two sort it out and come and apologise." 

Mark didn't wait for a response, simply walking into the kitchen and smiling at Sammy who had climbed onto the counter, his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them.

"Did you hurt yourself at all Sammy?" Mark asked, spotting some scrapes on Sammy's bare knees. Sammy shrugged, holding out his hands so Mark could see. The older man winced at the cuts on his palms. "We can fix those up nice and easy," Woody soothed, pulling some baby wipes and antiseptic cream out of the medicine cupboard. 

Mark held each of Sammy's hands and carefully cleaned them of the mud and dried blood before repeating the action on his knees. "This might sting, bubba," Mark warned, taking some cream and rubbing into Sammy's cuts, "I'm sorry, baby." 

Sammy sniffled, moving as soon as Mark was done and burying his face in Mark's chest. "Do you want some water?" Sammy nodded and Mark pulled away, grabbing a bottle from the fridge. "Come on, let's go cuddle upstairs. Daddy and Papa are going to talk it out calmly and then come and join us, okay?" 

Mark got a single nod in response and he smiled warmly, pulling Sammy gently off the counter and up the stairs. "Get in," he urged once they reached Sammy's room. The young bowler practically, lept into the bed, curling himself up in his blankets and resting his head on Mark's chest when the pacer joined him. 

"I've got you," Mark cooed as Sammy's eyes fluttered shut, "big brother's here. Everything is going to be okay."

* * * * * 

**His Uncle Jase (a.k.a. Pa)**

"What's wrong, baby-boy?" Jase asked, walking into Sammy's room and finding him sitting cross-legged on the bed with wet eyes. "I thought you were going to Pride with Bilbo." 

"Stupid management," Sammy muttered, hitting the bed in anger, "they made him go in to work on his keeping skill which means we can't go to Pride." 

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Jase muttered, sitting next to Sammy and pulling him in for a hug (if anyone else saw the easy affection Jase had with Sammy they would be shocked but Sammy was so adorable Jase couldn't help it. "I know how excited you were."

"It's alright," Sammy muttered, snuggling into Jason's hold and wiping his eyes, "there's always next year." 

"Fuck it," Jase announced after inspecting Sammy and seeing the not so hidden hurt in Sammy's eyes. "I know it won't be the same as going with your Mama but I'm gonna take you."

"Really?" Sammy asked, gazing up at Jase with big wide eyes. 

"Really," Jason responded, ruffling Sammy's hair and jumping up. "Come on, up you get. Put on that lovely outfit you picked out with Ollie and Bessie and let's get going." 

\--

Jase walked back into the room to find Sammy sat on the bed again. This time much happier in a pair of denim shorts and a pastel rainbow hoodie. He was staring at his nails and holding multiple bottles of nail polish. 

"Do you need help?" Jase asked, motioning to the polish as he sat down on the bed again. 

"Normally, Mama paints them because I'm not very good," Sammy explained, "I was gonna do both pinky fingers black, my ring fingers brown, and then the rest rainbow."

"I can do that for you, baby boy," Jase muttered, picking up Sammy's hand and the black polish. "You are going to look amazing." 

"What if people laugh at me?" Sammy questioned shyly, his voice quiet and mumbled. "I don't want them to be mean to me, Uncle Jase." 

"Screw them," Jase hissed, "if they want to judge you for what you wear or how you paint your nails, screw them. They have no say in who you are as a person. What do we say?" 

"Fuck the homophobes," Sammy muttered, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

"That's right," Jase announced, waving his hand around, "fuck the homophobes." The level of aggression in Jason's voice normally would have been intimidating but he was waving around red nail polish so the sting was really taken out of his words. "And fuck the racists too." 

"And the transphobes," Sammy added, smiling brightly at Jason. The last colour was applied to his nails and Sammy looked down in shock. "You did such a good job, Uncle Jase." 

"Maybe I should reconsider my job," Jase joked, "who needs cricket. I'm gonna open my own nail business and just paint people's nails."

"I would fully support you but I imagine Uncle Eoin would be quite angry if he lost one of his opening batsmen," Sammy responded, pressing a kiss to Jason's cheek and jumping up from the bed.

"Maybe, I'll stick with being a cricketer then."

"Good idea."

\--

"Dom," Sammy screeched, running into the house. His boyfriend caught him, tugging him in for a tight hug. "Missed you so much."

"Missed you more, princess," Bessie responded.

"You were gone for less than five hours, Sammy," Jase complained, hugging the boys and pressing a kiss to Bessie's forehead. "Stop acting as if you've just got back from a five-year tour of Iraq." 

Sammy pouted, curling up under Bessie's arm. "Let's go upstairs, I have so many photos to show you." Sammy dragged his boyfriend half-way up the stairs before he let go and turned around to face Jason. "Thanks for taking me today, Pa, I had so much fun." 

Jason was left shocked in the entrance-way, a beaming smile appearing on his lips when he registered the new name. 

* * * * *

**Uncle Stu and Uncle Finny**

"What's up with the youngster?" Finny asked, handing Stu a cup of coffee and looking out of their kitchen window. Sammy was in the garden nets with an annoyed expression as he threw the ball angrily to the ground. 

"No idea," Stu responded, pressing a kiss to Finny's cheek as he took a sip of his drink. "He's been out there for like an hour but he seems to be getting more stressed as the time goes on." Both bowlers flinched when they heard Sammy scream slightly, kicking the ground before slumping to the floor in defeat. 

"Based on that reaction, I'm assuming that it isn't going well for him," Steve mused, "you don't have any England requirements today, do you?"

"No, we were given the rest of the week off," Stu said, his voice cautious as he turned to stare at his boyfriend, "why? What are you planning?" 

"We're taking the baby out for the day," Finny decided, heading towards the door, "get dressed, we're going to the zoo." Stuart was left bewildered as Finny left, heading over to Sammy who was still sat on the floor. 

"Sammy-boy," Finny cooed, crouching down next to the blonde and running a hand soothingly through his hair, "bowling isn't going well?" 

"No," Sammy whined, blinking up at Finny with round wet eyes. Steve melted at the sight, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Sammy's soft hair. "I can't get the ball to do what I want. It's just not working."

"That's alright. It happens to everyone," Sammy started to shake his head but he was cut off by Finny before he could protest, "even Jimmy finds it hard sometimes, but, you didn't hear that from me." Sammy giggled slightly, moving to wrap Steve in a warm cuddle. "Go get dressed, Uncle Stu and I are taking you out for the day." 

"Where are we going? What should I wear? Will it be fun?" 

"Calm down, tiger," Finny teased, standing up and pulling Sammy up with him. "It's a surprise just wear something warm, it's a little bit nippy today." Sammy smiled brightly before rushing off into the house. 

\--

Sammy was sat in the car, bouncing excitedly in his seat. "Are we nearly there?" Sammy asked for the thirtieth time.

"Look out your window, Sammy," Stu responded causing Sammy to push his face against the glass. As Finny turned a corner, Sammy gasped loudly, excitement filling his eyes. 

"We're at the zoo," Sammy screeched, "I love the zoo. They have so many animals. What animals do they have Uncle Stu?" 

Stu chuckled at the youngster's enthusiasm. Normally he would tell Sammy to calm down (he had a very good track record of over exciting himself and then being tired for the entire day) but he looked so innocent and pure that Stu couldn't ruin it. 

"They've got lions and tigers," Stu explained. He couldn't believe they'd never taken Sammy to the zoo before, he loved animals and they lived just over an hour away. "They've also got your favourites." 

"Penguins," Sammy gasped, smiling brightly at his uncles. "I love penguins. Did you know the Galapagos Penguins are the only penguin to live north of the equator?" 

"I didn't know that," Finny responded, parking the car and hopping out. He walked to the back, opening Sammy's door for him as the child lock was permanently on in any car that Sam Curran was in. "Do you have any other facts about penguins for me?" 

"I have loads of facts," Sammy explained, pulling his backpack out of the boot and slinging it over one of his shoulders. "Penguins are the fastest swimming birds and they can stay underwater for almost twenty minutes." 

"Have you got everything you need, bobble?" Stu asked, ruffling Sammy's hair and pulling him into his side. 

"Yeah," Sammy responded, shaking his backpack at Stu. "Papa suggested my bag. It's got everything I'll need for the day. I've got snacks, a brolly, water, plasters, suncream, and top trumps. Oh and headphones in case it gets too loud." 

"Perfect," Finny praised, grabbing Sammy's hand and walking towards the zoo entrance. "Usual rules apply, keep hold of one of us at all times and if you do get lost, wait for us somewhere smart." 

"Will do, Uncle Finny," Sammy responded, swinging their conjoined hands and giggling slightly. 

\--

Sammy was standing by the barrier, staring at one of the lions with joy in his eyes. The lion roared suddenly and Sammy backed away slightly in shock before quietly roaring in response. A group of mothers cooed from next to them and Sammy blushed slightly, backing up into Stu with his shoulders raised. 

"What do you know about lions, Sammy?" Stu asked to distract him, placing his hands protectively on Sammy's shoulders. Sammy glanced nervously at the people around him, stepping further into Stu's presence until he felt safe enough to speak.

"Lions roars can be heard for eight kilometres and they're the only big cats to live in groups in the wild. Prides can contain up to thirty cats depending on provisions," Sammy answered, his voice quiet and timid but loud enough that Stu could hear without a problem.

"How do you know so many facts, bobble?" Stu followed up. Ollie was always the baby with the most amount of facts but it seemed as if Sammy had a lot of information about the animals. 

"I didn't have many friends in school so I used to read a lot," Sammy admitted, looking down in shame, "it's alright coz I have loads of friends and a really good family now."

"Yeah Sammy," Stu muttered, his eyes slightly damp, "you've always got us."

\--

Sammy was asleep on Finny's back, the taller man holding him up protectively by his thighs while Sammy had his arms wrapped limply around Finny's neck. The pair were waiting at the car for Stu who'd run into the shop like a man on a mission. Sammy had petered out near the exit of the zoo, all of the people and excitement from the day had worn him out and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit Finny's shoulder. 

Stu jogged over, holding a small paper bag. He smiled brightly at Finny, kissing him softly on the lips before opening the backdoor and scooping Sammy into the car. He bent over slightly, shaking Sammy's shoulder gently. Sammy opened one eye blearily, blinking up at Stuart in confusion. Stu reached into the bag and pulled out two soft teddies, one lion and one penguin. 

"I got you a little treat, bobble," Stu said, handing the toys over and smiling fondly when Sammy squealed quietly in enthusiasm. Stu and Finny slipped into the front while Sammy was distracted with inspecting his new toys. 

"Thank you so much, Uncle Stu," Sammy gushed, "I love them." Sammy held the toys close to his face, rubbing his cheek along their soft fur causing Finny to release a soft coo at the sight. 

"What are you going to name them, Sammy boy?" Finny asked. All of Sammy's teddies had names, usually relating to his family (Finny's favourites were Stu the unicorn and Finny the giraffe). 

"This is Jase," Sammy spoke, holding up the lion and making a small roaring sound deep in his throat. "And this is Grandad Straussy." 

"You can go back to sleep, sweetling," Stu cooed when he glanced back at Sammy and saw him blinking slowly, his head lolling slightly. Sammy sighed in happiness, cuddling his new teddies close to his chest and resting his head against the window. 

"Thanks for a great day out, Uncle Stu and Uncle Finny," Sammy let out before falling fast asleep, his head bumping against the window gently. 

* * * * *

**His Uncle Rory and Best-Friend/Twin Ollie**

"Ollie?" Sammy spoke up quietly. He was cuddled close to Ollie with The Meg streaming on the tv. Rory was sitting on the other side of Ollie, one hand holding Ollie's and the other thrown over the ginger's shoulder and rubbing Sammy's hair softly. "Am I weird and childish?"

Ollie sat up in shock, pausing the tv and turning to face Sammy. The blonde looked down at his lap, fidgeting with his fingers in awkwardness. Ollie slipped his fingers under his chin and tilted Sammy's head until their eyes were locked (other than Bessie, Ollie was the only person Sammy would actually look in the eyes for a prolonged amount of time). 

"What makes you ask that?" Ollie questioned, inspecting Sammy's expression and frowning when he saw the embarrassment and insecurities hidden in his eyes. "Who's made you feel weird? Who do I have to kill?" 

Sammy giggled slightly at the threat which made Ollie puff his chest up proudly. "England Cricket posted a video from the dressing room during the rainy day and I was cuddled up to Papa but I was stimming and all the comments are talking about me being weird. Am I weird?" 

"Sam Cook," Ollie admonished, pulling him into his chest and letting him cry softly into his chest. "You are not weird. You are perfect exactly the way you are. Never let anybody tell you differently."

Rory shifted on the sofa, moving until he could wrap his arms around both boys. "You are amazing, Sammy," Rory promised, pressing kisses to his scalp. "We all love you so much." Rory pulled away from the hug, standing up. "I'm gonna make us some hot chocolate, okay? Uncle Rory's magic hot coco is coming." 

"I just want to be normal," Sammy cried, wrapping his arms around Ollie and squeezing tightly. 

"Shh, Sammy," Ollie cooed, rocking Sammy side to side in an attempt to calm him down. "Did you know there's the same number of autistic people as there are gingers in the world? You are normal, do not let anyone make you feel like you're not." 

"But I'm weird and I have to stim and I act like a child and I'm annoying," Sammy whined, his hands reaching up to tug on his hair. 

"No Sammy," Ollie spoke, his voice soft and low as he circled Sammy's wrists with his hands and pulled them towards his chest. "We don't tug on our hair, okay?" Ollie pulled a pillow from the end of the sofa and placed it under Sammy's hands. "There you go, you can tug and hit the pillow."

Sammy fisted his hands, hitting them down against the pillow in anger. Ollie simply cooed soothingly, running his hand softly through Sammy's hair while he attacked the pillow. He waited until Sammy's hands stopped moving before pulling him back into his chest. 

"We all love you, Sammy," Ollie assured, kissing him softly on the cheek. "You are perfect exactly how you are. Never change." 

Rory walked through the door holding a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate. "I have brought gifts," he announced, putting the tray on the table and sitting between the two boys when Ollie moved to make space. He handed Sammy a mug with whipped cream, marshmallows, sprinkles, and a flake before drawing him into his side. 

"I've texted management, baby," Rory told him, dropping a kiss to his hair. Ollie handed him his chocolate before cuddling into his side with his own, one arm stretched over Rory's stomach and gripping Sammy's hand comfortingly. "They're going to be more careful about what they upload. They did want me to send their apologies though, they didn't go through the comments properly." 

Sammy whined in response, both thankful for Rory's actions and not wanting to talk about it anymore. "How about we watch The Little Mermaid, hmm?" 

"Please," Sammy got out, sipping his drink and then licking his upper lip to remove the cream. The tv changed channel and Rory flicked through Disney+ until he found the right film. 

"I love you, Sammy." 

"Love you too, Uncle Rory. Thanks for the hot chocolate."

"Anything for my favourite nephew." 

* * * * *

**His Mama**

**13:14 My Baby**

_Mama?_

_Can you come and get me?_

**13:15 Mama**

_She didn't show up again?_

**13:16 My Baby**

_I've tried calling but there's no response._

_I think she forgot._

_It's alright though._

**13:17 Mama**

_No, it's not. I'll be there in ten minutes. We can eat lunch together._

**13:18 My Baby**

_Thanks, Mama._

**13:18 Mama**

_Anything for my baby._

"Woah," Joey muttered, walking into the kitchen and finding Bilbo angrily pacing and staring at his phone. "What the hell happened to you?" 

"Sammy's mum didn't show up," Bilbo spat out, clenching his fists again. "Sammy's been looking forward to this all month and she doesn't even have the courtesy to say she's gonna miss it."

"How many times is this?" Joey asked, drawing Bilbo into a hug and wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

"Four times out of four this year," Bilbo responded, bitterness in his tone, "and Sammy gets excited every time, thinking, hoping, that she'll give a shit for once." 

"At least he's got you." 

"Yeah, he's always got me," Bilbo responded, squeezing Joey one more time before letting go and stepping away. "Thanks, Joey, I needed that." Joe simply smiled in return as Bilbo left the house, picking up his keys on the way out. 

\--

"Baby," Bilbo cooed, rushing towards Sammy who was sitting on a seat, his arms wrapped around himself as he sniffled. "Come here." Sammy was drawn in for a hug with Bilbo dropping soft kisses to his temple. 

"I really thought it would be different this time," Sammy muttered, pulling away and rubbing his eyes harshly. "I thought she might care about me for once. But apparently, I don't even deserve a text. Is it my fault?" 

"No," Bilbo disagreed, pushing Sammy until he could look him in the eyes. Sammy held the eye contact for a matter of seconds before he looked away in awkwardness. "If she can't see the amazing young man you are, that's on her, not you. You are incredible and it is an honour to know you. Fuck her." 

Sammy was shocked, Bilbo rarely used swear words around him. "I just want her to love me."

"I know, baby," Bilbo choked out. He'd had countless conversations with the young bowler about his mother's love (or lack thereof) and it broke his heart every time Sammy cried over that woman. "I know that I can't replace her, but I love you more than life itself." 

"I love you too, Mama," Sammy responded, burrowing back into Bilbo's hold. "You're right, you don't replace her. You're so much better. So much more than she ever was. Even before my dad died, she wasn't the closest. I was never the child she wanted. Never good enough for her." 

"You are more than good enough," BIlbo responded, pulling away from Sammy and rubbing his tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Now, forget about her. We're gonna have our own day out and we are going to treat ourselves." 

"Sounds perfect, Mama."

\--

It was a couple of weeks later when the front door rang. Bilbo opened it, slightly confused as no-one was meant to be coming around that evening. "Hello?" He questioned, pulling the door open and stopping short when he saw Sammy's mother standing on their doorstep.

"I'm looking for my son," she spoke, flicking her eyes up and down Bilbo judgementally and scoffing under her breath. "His name's Sam Curran." 

"I know who you are," Bilbo said, forcing a smile onto his face as he resisted the urge to punch the woman in front of him. "You're the woman who's stood Sammy up four times this year already. You're not wanted here." 

The woman coughed, rolling her eyes in shock and disrespect. "I'd rather hear that from my son, thank you very much. If you could let me in." 

"You're not welcome here," Bilbo repeated, stepping back from the door and turning to face the living room. "Sammy? Baby boy, can you come here, please?" Sammy rushed to Bilbo, his sock-clad feet slipping on the floor. 

"What's up, mama?" Sammy asked, sliding to a stop and almost falling over when he saw his mother at the door. His hands twitched, flapping slightly in midair as he looked between his mama and his mother in anxiety.

"Quiet hands, Samuel," his mother admonished causing Sammy to wince, clenching his fists tightly and stepping back into Bilbo's safe hold. "You never learn." 

"Sammy?" Bilbo cooed, running a hand soothingly through his blonde soft hair. "Do you want your mother here?" 

"No, thank you," Sammy responded, his voice timid but loud enough that both adults could hear him. 

"There you go, you've heard it from the boy himself," Bilbo snarled out, "goodbye." Bilbo slammed the door shut in her face before she could respond, turning to face Sammy and drawing him into a tight hug. "I am so proud of you, baby boy." 

"Thanks, mama," Sammy whined, still clenching his fists tightly. 

"Fuck her, baby. Stim if you need to." Bilbo carefully uncurled Sammy's fingers, smiling proudly when he flapped his hands. "You're perfect, Sammy. Let's go finish the film." 

Sammy spent the rest of the night curled up between Bessie and Bilbo, the later's arm protectively wrapped around his shoulders. He felt a strange sense of calmness about the situation, he had an amazing family, he didn't need his mother. 

* * * * *

**His Papa**

Jimmy was a protective (just a tiny bit of an understatement) person and any human that has ever tried to threaten or hurt his family would know this. He's protective over his entire family, even the adults, but that protectiveness is tenfold when it comes to his youngest.

None of the family will admit that they have favourite children, but they all do. Ollie is Ali's favourite because he's calm, quiet, and wakes up early to help him with the sheep. Bessie is Jos's favourite because he's a cute little Somerset lad that Jos immediately adopted. And Sammy is Jimmy's favourite. There isn't even a reason for it, Sammy just melts all of Jimmy's grumpy exterior. From the moment they met, Jimmy has had an encourage urge to bundle his youngest in blankets and protect him from the world (the entire family has this urge, Jimmy's just the only one to act on it).

Nothing showed this protectiveness as much as the fifth Ashes test. It was Sammy's first Ashes test match and he was a nervous wreck. He didn't want to let his family down and he couldn't even have Jimmy by his side to support him because the man was still injured. That did not stop him from being over-protective though.

\--

"Jos," Jimmy called out before the team headed out for the second innings, "I just want to reiterate the rules for you."

"I know the rules, Jimmy," Jos complained. Jimmy went over his expectations in every break, ensuring that Jos knew exactly what he had to do.

"I don't care," Jimmy muttered, drawing Sammy in for a cuddle when the boy walked passed. "Sammy is not allowed anywhere near David Warner. The only time he can go near him is if he's bowling and Warner is at the non-striker's end. I don't want him fielding near him. I don't want Warner talking to him." 

"Papa," Sammy whined, squirming slightly in his hold. "I will be fine. It's only Warner, he can't actually hurt me." 

"The last time I let David Warner near one of my babies without proper supervision, he punched Joey in the face." Jos let out a slight growl at Jimmy's words, spinning around the dressing room until he could see his boyfriend unharmed and talking to Stuart in the corner of the room. 

"Point taken," Jos admits, shrugging slightly, "Sammy you will stand on the boundary as long as Warner is in the middle and you will stand far away from him during drinks breaks, understood?" 

"Understood," Sammy muttered, pressing a kiss to Jimmy's cheek before skipping off to talk to Chris about bowling strategy. 

"Stuart," Jimmy called out, smiling widely at his usual bowling partner, "if you could remove Warner as fast as possible that would be greatly accepted. That way he's on the same field as Sammy for as little as possible." 

"I'll try my best, Jimbo," Stu responded, laughing slightly when Sammy huffed in the corner, sending him a joking glare. 

"Come on lads," Joey called, making everyone stop their conversations and turn to face. "We've got a lead of four-hundred and almost two days to bowl them out. We're in with a very good shot of winning this test and drawing the Ashes." 

"We're so proud of you guys as a team," Jos continued, "you've all performed in some way shape or form throughout the series. We just need one last push from you all and then we can all get wankered later." Laughs echoed from different players around the room. 

"Let's go, boys," Joey cheered, "Sammy get in the middle." Sammy grumbled at his team's treatment of him but he smiled happily when the team huddled around him. 

\--

Both teams were in the Aussie's dressing room, sharing their usual post-series drinks with the opposition team. Sammy was standing next to Jimmy with the older man's arm around his shoulder in a deep conversation with Patty Cummins about lions. 

"They're not my favourite animal," he explained, "but Uncle Jase loves them so I like them because of him." 

"Make sense," Patty responded, grinning as he ruffled Sammy's hair, "you're a good kid." Jimmy smiled at him, shocking the Aussie bowler slightly, although his smile dropped and he shifted until he was standing in front of Sammy when Warner came waltzing over. 

"Sammy-boy," Jos shouted from across the room making most of the occupants' jump. Sammy smiled happily at Patty before rushing over to Jos and tilting his head inquisitively. 

"What's up, Uncle Jossy?" Sammy questioned, cuddling up to Jos's side when the keeper lifted his arm in invitation. Jos was standing with Steve Smith and Tim Paine who smiled warmly at the young cricketer. 

"Jos was telling me about your top trumps and I just wanted to know more," Steve answered, receiving a thankful smile in return from Jos. Steve knew how protective the English team could be about their babies and he knew they'd been keeping their youngest away from Warner throughout the series.

Sammy blushed slightly, reaching into the pocket of the hoody he was wearing (which had the initials J.A. and the number 613 stitched into the side) and pulling out a pack of top trumps. "We can play if you want, it's the best cricketers of all time with a few extras that I made myself." 

Steve melted at the shy expression that passed over Sammy's face, cooing slightly when the boy blushed and glanced back at Jimmy who was giving him an encouraging smile. "I even made one of you," Sammy flicked through the pack and pulled out his Steven Smith card before handing it to the man in question. "Bessie did the drawing for me coz my arts and crafts skills start and end with cutting a sticking." 

Steve had to bite his tongue slightly to stop himself from actively crying at the cute blonde, his heart palpating in his chest. "I'd love to play top trumps with you." 

"Really?" Sammy asked, his eyes alight with hope. 

"Of course," Steve reassured, "it sounds like a lot of fun. Jos and Ben have told me how good you are." 

"And you won't steal the cards and throw them away?" Sammy double-checked, turning to face Tim with a suspicious glint in his eyes. 

"Why on earth would I do that?" Tim questioned in shock. Sammy suddenly looked a lot sadder and Tim wanted to eradicate whatever had hurt him. 

"Kohli did it once when I was playing with Rahul." 

"Well, Kohli is a fucktard," Steve winced slightly at his own language, looking over at Jimmy in hope that he hadn't heard him. He sighed in relief when Sammy simply giggled at the word. "Timmy would never do that I promise."

"Awesome," Sammy cheered, shuffling and splitting the deck before handing half to Steve.

Tim moved closer to Jos smiling softly at him as they both watched the top trumps game begin. "Is it weird that I've only known the boy for five minutes but I would kill someone if it kept him happy?"

"That's a pretty common feeling when people meet Sammy," Jos assured, ruffling Sammy's hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You good, bub? We're just gonna grab another drink. Do you want some juice?"

"Yes please, Uncle Jossy," Sammy beamed, turning back to inspect his card. "Daddy says I'm not allowed to drink until I'm least fifty because drunk me tries to scale buildings sometimes and apparently that's not safe," Sammy explained when Tim sent him a confused expression. 

"That would be a smart idea then," Tim laughed, walking off with Jos who made sure he was close enough at any point to be at Sammy's side in under five seconds. 

"He likes to climb things sober and his co-ordination when drunk is abysmal," Jos spoke, popping open a beer and handing it to Tim, "mid-way through the last India tour we found him on top of a fridge playing top trumps with one of the groundsmen."

"He's so precious," Tim cooed, watching as Sammy blushed and pulled a card out of Steve's hand and into his pocket (Tim didn't know it at the time but Sammy had forgotten to remove Bessie's card from the deck and Steve had been handed it). 

"Yes, he is," Jimmy's voice came from behind them. Jos and Tim spun around to find Jimmy watching his youngest with a fond look. "Thanks for getting him away from Warner, Jossy."

"What's wrong with Warner?" Tim asked in shock. 

"He punched Joey," Jimmy deadpanned, "I don't care if it was over seven years ago, I'm not trusting that man anywhere near my baby." Jimmy picked up a bottle of juice and headed over to Sammy. "Here you go, baby boy." 

"Thanks, Papa," Sammy responded, gulping down some of the juice happily, "I love you." 

"I love you more, bubba." 


End file.
